glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Continue
Continue is the finale of Season 1. It's also the 5th episode of this season. Synopsis Sans, Gaster, Asriel, and Frisk, along with the souls of the fallen humans, have aligned themselves to tackle Chara's wicked wish to erase the timeline. But all goes differently when Chara returns to his true self and sacrifices his soul to break the barrier and allow Asriel to remain as himself. __TOC__ Plot Sans is seen at the beginning of the episode being waken up by Papyrus. Papyrus asked him about the gigantic black ball of HATE, which happened to have Asriel, Frisk, and Chara inside it. Chara's desire to erase the timeline as a whole was nearly completed but required Asriel to activate the button. Asriel, refusing to take part in such a deed, gets struck by Chara, though he dodges the first attack. During the situation of the battle, Chara remembers their past and the wonderful moments they had with Asriel and the Dreemurr family. Bringing tears to their eyes only indicated that there was still hope for having the real Chara back. Chara is enraged by HATE and charges forward to strike Asriel until they see the heart-locket the duo held unto since the beginning and their end. Though the hate soaks deeper and changes their mind to destroy the locket after saying that it was pathetic. Asriel tells Frisk to summon the other souls, by calling for "A Little Help". After each soul helps weaken Chara, Asriel takes the risk to do one thing Chara would have never expected him to do, hug them, breaking away the HATE and tearing away the Determination in the process. Chara loses their Determination, but as their dying wish, they give away their own soul as a vessel for Asriel so that he can contain the other souls' traits. They then depart, stating that Asriel was always a crybaby. breaking and Asriel getting a new soul]] Chara managed to use what was left of their soul in order to turn it into a trait vessel for Asriel. and Asgore reuniting with their son]] Asriel then proceeds to break the barrier after Chara gave him their soul. On the surface, Sans confronted Frisk and asked them when they are going to reset. They promised him that they wouldn't reset, but he told them to be honest. Frisk is then shown with their Save File Dialogue Box. They hovered over the reset button and smashed it. The episode ends with Sans saying, "I guess we were really friends after all." Errors * At 11:58 Chara said “The only thing that is keeping me in this world was my determination. now that is gone i...” (Chara said is instead of its.) * When Sans talked to Papyrus about the black ball, he says “is a long story” instead of ”it’s”. This was however fixed in the Season 1 Compilation. * Near the beginning of the episode, when Asriel raises his arm to attack Chara, multiple frames are missing of Asriel lifting his arm up. * Chara's cheek lacks color in one scene. Trivia * Also, if you have a look at the episode "Love Part 1" and this episode, you can see that Chara was right about Frisk. * Jessica Grey made her first cameo in this episode. Navigation es:Continue ru:Continue Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Content